


小爱人

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 亚洲杯柳下惠大赛
Series: 小兔组合拳 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857598
Kudos: 10





	小爱人

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈/xjb练笔

小兔当初说要从头开始恋爱的时候，怎么也想不到三个月过去了，自己还是没有滚到李知勋的床上去。

气死人了，李知勋到底是逗自己玩还是真的不会谈恋爱啊。崔胜澈嘟嘴守着手机，聊天界面上一条来自李知勋的消息还是在说正在看作业。

李知勋这人没别的，回消息倒是挺快的。

崔胜澈经常有课，每天忙完第一件事就是问李知勋在做什么。

可李知勋这人也太不会聊天了吧，比如今天崔胜澈问他在做什么就如实说自己在做什么，一句多余的话都没有，像是工作汇报，言简意赅详尽得当。看着空白的聊天页面，崔胜澈在床上打了两个滚，不知道要怎么回复才好。

他有点想李知勋了。

小兔的脸埋在柔软的枕头里，吐出的呼吸把脸颊熏得热热的。

好无聊啊。

转身拿起手机回了一句今天也辛苦啦，就退出聊天界面刷sns，他很久没有好好更新了，只是偶尔上传一些暗示性比较强的片段，简介里家养俩字儿还在，后面还是那个被吐槽矫情的emoji，但是在最后挂了暂时休息的标签。

之前那段和李知勋一起的视频因为质量不错一直还在被转发，今天不知怎么地又被转发出去几十条，崔胜澈突然想点进去看详情，一打开就听见自己和李知勋说笑的声音。

李知勋和他在一起的时候总是习惯性压低声音，崔胜澈听见视频里他说“宝贝先自己玩好么？”声音又轻又低沉，钻进耳朵里。

换了个姿势，崔胜澈俯趴在床上，他喜欢玩手机的时候在胸前垫两个枕头，堆高之后划手机会很舒服。他张嘴，发现自己竟然无意识地小声呻吟出来，身体也不自觉地有了反应。

还好全圆佑不在，说起这家伙，自从开始实习还谈了恋爱之后整个人神龙见首不见尾，连游戏都没有之前那么沉迷了。

相比起来，以前总是高高兴兴出门去舒舒服服回家来的自己反而有些凄惨。

他已经很久没有做爱了，不知道李知勋是为了逗他还是怎么的，说是交往就真的当白马王子，每周末小心翼翼地约他出去。项目和一般情侣的没有什么两样，图书馆咖啡店甜品房西餐厅，哪怕进了工作日凌晨的电影院，屏幕上播最低俗的影片，没有人的角落里崔胜澈恨不得把吊带下面丰满的胸部怼到李知勋手里，那人也正襟危坐。

又不是参加什么亚洲杯柳下惠大赛，崔胜澈鄙夷地上下打量他的裤裆，运动裤被撑起一个大包。他也无所谓，李知勋不主动他也不出手。

崔胜澈尽力控制着自己的脑海在这段时间里不去想之前的事，当下欲望的闸门一打开就无法控制地想起之前的回忆，身体的反应比大脑快多了，他还在犹豫要不要撸一发的时候，下半身的东西已经硬挺着蹭在了床单上。

“嗯……”耳机里的视频还在播放，他听见李知勋粗重的喘息声混着手淫的黏腻水声，可真的打算做了反而又缺点什么，习惯了李知勋的手和东西，现在性生活方面用什么都是凑合。

用手上下抚慰了半天也没完全勃起，反而是欲望升腾起来憋在身体里，越做就越焦虑，最后还是毛毛躁躁骂了句操，下床去床头柜找玩具。

试了一盒子才试出来一个还有电的跳蛋，上次用还是戴着和李知勋一起在家里看剧。套在跳蛋上的安全套也找了半天，终于从背包的最底下翻出一个。

虽然肯定不如李知勋，但凑合也要有品质地凑合。

崔胜澈战战巍巍把跳蛋塞进去，身体倒是没有什么不适，只是开了中档也没什么感觉。

开始怀疑自己今天晚上会不会性欲毒进五脏六腑把自己烧死的同时他不自觉气哄哄含了一声李知勋，刚出口就发现自己的身体敏感了很多。

怎么会这样。

终于顺利进入了自慰的流程，崔胜澈发现喊对方的名字会促进想象的进程于是一边呜咽叫着名字一边伸手将包皮推下去，因为有前液的润滑所以很轻松，而后上下撸动起来。

李知勋到底是更喜欢他的身体还是更喜欢他呢，崔胜澈迷迷糊糊地想，能三个月不碰他一根手指头，李知勋这是得多喜欢他啊，如此想就沾沾自喜起来。

可是又好想和他接吻，和他做爱，李知勋每次都会很猛力地干到最里面，故意玩弄他最敏感的地方，还总是喜欢让他哭，当然，是爽那方面意义上的。

他不知道这样的推拉还要在自己和李知勋之间持续多久，但其实心里也是高兴的，他喜欢，他爱李知勋，没有条件的想要了解和接纳对方的全部。如今这份爱已经可以获得回报，他如同一个贪婪的孩子，永远爱李知勋的同时也希望李知勋可以一直爱他，可以一直纵容他的贪得无厌。

无论是肉体和精神，他希望永远都可以得到对方的全部。

他想着李知勋，又摸了两下自己的阴茎，才感觉完全进入了状态，大腿有点抽搐的意思，好不容易准备加快手上的速度，电话铃声却不合时宜的响了。

崔胜澈看见手机屏幕上大大的爹地两个字——他的备注一直忘了改，本来想要挂掉的，却鬼使神差地接通了。

“喂？胜澈？”李知勋的声音出现在电话那头，听见崔胜澈就觉得自己的性器更加高涨了一些，压抑着喘息回了声嗯。

“你一直没回我消息，有点担心来着。”

崔胜澈本想说自己回了，手快切回去一看自己刚才点的太快以至于没有发送就退出了软件。

“唔……对不起……”听见李知勋的声音他的阴茎好像更硬了一点，当下的状况更容易叫他在会想到和李知勋做爱的场景，李知勋看起来温柔实则在做爱的时候很主动，每次都要在折磨他的同时凑在他的耳边问他的感受，还要一五一十地详细叙述，不然不给继续。

现在又叫他想起李知勋问他“喜不喜欢和我做爱”的时候了。

该死，这家伙之前真的是处男么？怎么这么会做爱啊！

“听起来好像不太对，你不舒服么？在做什么？”李知勋的问题像连珠炮一样抛过来，崔胜澈只好沉默着把脸移开电话听筒，尽量不让自己的声音出现在通话中。

李知勋问完沉默了一会儿，还是捕捉到崔胜澈的异常，问他：“难道在自己做么？”

对啊不然呢你干我啊。

崔胜澈心里这么想着翻了个白眼，嘴上只委屈地嗯了一声，然后听着李知勋的声音更加大力地抚摸自己的分身，顺手把后穴里的跳蛋震动调到了最高档。

“在想着我自慰么？”李知勋的提问很直白。

“嗯。”

崔胜澈脑海中都浮现出李知勋得意的表情了，常被对方挑逗的敏感带，譬如乳头也不自觉的立起来，胸前两点硬挺着去蹭稍微粗糙一点的床单。

也不觉得羞耻了，既然已经说了在自慰那就大大方方地叫给电话那头的人听，李知勋会不会也勃起呢，会不会也在电话那边挺着自己的声音悄悄地把手伸进裤子里。

电话一直没有挂断，也没有人说话，崔胜澈自顾自喊着李知勋的名字打出来，射精的时候混乱地叫哥哥和爹地。

所以，即使是坏的我也能接受么？即使是我不完美的心和身体，也多多喜欢我吧。

高潮的时候他听见电话那边李知勋轻笑的声音，这才确认了李知勋是真的在和自己玩推拉，身体还在痉挛，精液蹭在床单和手背上，故作娇气地埋怨对方：“唔……知勋好坏……”

“怎么了？”

“唔……想，想和爹地做爱。”

“……”

“呜呜……还是喜欢爹地干我……”

“那胜澈明天要来爹地家过夜么？”

END.


End file.
